There is a proposal of a system and a device including a display unit for displaying information in a hanging strap provided in a movable body such as a vehicle of a public transportation such as an electric train or a bus. Patent reference 1 describes an information display system that displays information delivered from a server on a display unit provided integrally in a hanging strap which is gripped by a passenger.
Moreover, patent reference 2 describes a hanging-strap-integrated information display device that executes a control to display a character string displayed on an information display surface of a display unit while it is inclined in a direction opposite to a swing direction of a hanging strap, when the hanging strap swings and inclines to a left or a right, and as a result the information display surface of the display unit inclines to the left or the right, as seen from a passenger that squarely faces the information display surface of the display unit provided integrally in the hanging strap. According to the device of patent reference 2, even when the hanging strap swings and inclines to the left or the right as seen from the passenger, the passenger can continue visually recognizing the character string that is displayed on the information display surface of the display unit and aligns in a horizontal direction (does not incline).